Blood and Fire
by joelcoxriley
Summary: When an ape goes on a scouting mission after a mining blast thought to be made by dragons threatens his troop, he finds something else deep within the forests of his home. An infant, ripped out of the womb of its mother. But the ape is unsure of what to make of the child-for it is neither dragon, ape, mole or cheetah. What he has found is something more, but also something less.
1. The Slayer

**I do not own Spyro or any of the characters I might use. Most nondragon characters, however, are mine.**

* * *

"No one is born into this world knowing what they will become..."

A girl panted, nearly tripping in the snow as she ran for her life. She couldn't turn back. She didn't dare look back to see what creature of hell was chasing her, hunting her. She could hear it. Hear it running through the bushes, through the trees. There was no use looking back. It was gaining.

"Just as no one is born in this world knowing the exact time of their death..."

The girl cried out as she tripped, urging her body to get up and continue running. But she knew it was too late. The beast was already here.

The girl instinctively covered her head and screamed as the beast lunged at her, bracing herself for a slow and bloody death.

A deafening boom filled the air, and the girl heard a shrill whine of pain as the beast sailed over her head, crashing with a loud thud into the snow, now stained with thick blood that was almost black in color.

Shaking, the girl barely noticed the blood that was splattered on her face and clothes as she looked at the beast. The large white wolf was stained with blood, a massive hole in its chest from bullet wounds, its red eyes glazed over, its jaws still poised to strike as several of its teeth were knocked out and shattered from the bullet wounds. It's breath was completely still.

The girl turned her head to the sound of a shotgun reloading, her eyes going wide upon seeing a man dressed in black, rosary beads wrapped around his hand that rested on the shotgun's trigger.

The snow crunched underneath his heavy boots as he approached.

"But what we do know-we remember. We remember pleasure, and we remember pain."

The man moved passed the girl, kicking the beast in the head. She didn't know what it was. It was larger than any wolf she had ever seen. Looking closely, the beast had massive canines that seemed too large even for its massive body.

The man eyed the creature, as if studying it before unsheathing a sword, the girl jumping at the noise it made. She didn't understand. Wasn't the beast already dead?

The girl eyed the blade, noticing it wasn't normal. The hilt was strange, twisted in the form of a beast's open maw, as if to protect the very hand wielding it. The body of the sword wasn't smooth, the odd blade full of nicks and uneven molds. The body wasn't even sharp. The very tip, however, was. It was then the girl noticed, that the blade was in the shape of a massive fang. She didn't understand the purpose of such a blade. It would be no use in close combat.

The girl silently watched as the man poised the odd blade over the nape of the beast, raising the blade to pierce its flesh.

"We remember those who die. And those who kill. History is written by the victor, by the slayers. Murderer of kin. And just like your kin, you are doomed to die."

The girl flinched as she heard the blade pierce flesh, the spinal cord snapping as the wolf suddenly seemed to come alive, its maw open in an agonizing scream as it suddenly burst into flame. The body quickly burned to ash, the ash disappearing into the wind as only the skeleton remained, the wolf's maw still open in what could only be described as a scream.

"It is unfair to be hunted and killed just for being what you are. Like your kin. Like my kin. You are me. Yet you are not me."

The man grunted slightly as he ripped the sword out of the skeleton's vertebrae, the sword covered in thick ash.

The girl stared, wide eyed. Clearly, this man was a hero. This man could kill these strange beasts. He could do something that no other man had even dared to do. Slay the Hounds of Hell.

Wordlessly, the man took out a cloth and began to gently clean the sword before sheathing it once more. The weapon...it must have Holy powers. It must be blessed.

"An abomination is what you are. A beast that was never meant to be brought into existence. A child that was never meant to draw breath. But I could not kill you. No, for you were not any child. You were my child. I, your mother, and you, my son."

The man began to walk away, the girl slowly getting up, staring in awe at the slayer. Part of her wanted to follow, but she knew she would only be a hinderance.

She needed to tell her village that the beast was dead. However, looking at the skeleton, she doubted her kin would believe her story. One thing they wouldn't deny, though, was that large beasts roamed these forests. This dead wolf was more than enough proof.

Looking around, she noticed the ashes from the corpse were slowly falling from the sky. Wiping the drying blood from her face, the girl quickly ran toward the direction of her village, glancing behind to see the slayer nowhere in sight, his footprints fading in the snow.

"From my death came your birth. Death was your past. Death is your present. Death is your future. And from your death-your breed, my blood-shall draw its last breath. And we shall fade into time. Forgotten."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is an idea I suddenly had, and I hope it's interesting(it probably sounds stupid, but whatever). This first chapter was to show the humans, but the second chapter shall skip several thousand years to Spyro. Also, I am still working on Dishonored, and may update this from time to time when I feel like it, but Dishonored is my first priority and the next chapter is almost done. Well, I have no idea where this is going(but I hope to bring in an extremely interesting character that I myself have never seen/or read about before). I hope you find him interesting. But please feel free to leave a review, I would honestly like opinions on this. Farewell!**


	2. The Harbinger

**Hello! I don't really know where I'm going with this story, but I was thinking about it a lot and was thinking that it would partly revolve around Cynder (to make up for the fact that I killed her in Dishonored when she showed up like once-damn you, Silas!). So anyway, I hope you guys give this a shot cause I know it sounds retarded, but I just got an idea to work on it. **

* * *

_14 years before The Temple Raid..._

A male ape opened his eyes as a loud explosion echoed through the air, the aftershock causing the ground to shake as several plates and eating utensils smashed to the floor. The ape shot up in his bed, eyes wide, alert as his chest heaved frantically up and down.

"Dost! Dost, what's going on?!" His mate cried in worry, panicking as the blast suddenly shattered their windows of the small wooden shanty. Glass exploded all around before settling on the floor, the air eerily quiet as the partners could only hear their ragged breathing. They couldn't hear any distress calls from their troop. It was utter silence in the night. Even the insects refused to sing to the moon.

"Dost...w-what was that? Dragons?" His mate asked, fear and concern laden heavily in her voice as she looked at the male.

"I don't know, Siruya. Stay here, I'll go investigate."

"But-"

"Stay here." Dost growled, his lips receding as they bared his large canines. Siruya fell silent as she watched her mate grab an old, crude looking sword. She didn't like the thing much. Filthy thing was always making a mess in her house.

Dost cautiously made his way outside the shack, closing the door as he observed the stillness of the night, the two moons shining their light on even the darkest shadows. Dost looked up into the trees, seeing several houses among them equally damaged, some of the branches that helped support the homes were snapped and broken. Only apes of higher ranks were aloud to build their homes among the trees. The only thing it wasn't safe from was dragons. There was always the risk of a dragon lighting their homes on fire.

Dost's eyes reflected in the moonlight as he saw a silhouette of another ape in the trees, the larger ape spotting the grounded male before bellowing loudly. The smaller male answered with a high pitched scream before the other male jumped down from his perch, landing in front of Dost.

"Casualties?" The larger male asked, face badly singed from a fight he had substandard against a dragon. The dragon in question was slain by the male years ago, and as a final, crude, insult the dominant ape had skinned the dragon and fashioned the black talons to strap ons over his own short claws. He also scalped the dragon, and made its horns a part of his helmet.

"None that I know of, Sacren." Dost informed, Sacren grunting in response.

"Good."

The pair noticed a group of apes rushing to them, ready to fight if need be.

"Wh...what was that? Was it dragons?"

"Dragons? Should we evacuate? They'll burn us alive!"

"There is smoke on the mountain! The dragons must have attacked our mining deposits!"

"You idiot! Why would the dragons attack their own source of-"

"Silence!" Sacren bellowed, the harshness of his voice sending the others into silence.

"I want search parties sent up to that mine. Find out what went wrong." Sacren ordered, pointing to a group of ten apes, one small ape looking as if he would soil himself.

"You! Scout the west. I want the surrounding area cleared of any threats." Sacren spoke, pointing to an ape that jumped slightly as the claws got near him.

"You will scout the east, you the south, and you the north." Sacren pointing to each ape respectably, Dost inwardly groaning as he got north, which was in the direction of the ape's mine. If anything was there, hopefully it would hit the search parties. But if whatever it was that caused the explosion was running around, he may very well run into it. Hopefully it wasn't a dragon, and the explosion was just his fellow kin that blew themselves up.

"And what if we do find something?" Dost asked, Sacren snorting slightly as a grumble escaped his throat.

"Kill it."

Some of the apes grumbled, but each party slowly broke off into their own direction, Dost readying his sword in case something were to come. You never knew in these forests.

Dost continued to scour the forest, eyes alert as his ears picked up no sound. Something was wrong. It was too quiet. In the past thirty minutes that he had been scouting, he heard not a sound. It wasn't natural.

Dost jumped slightly as he heard a moan ring through the forest, the ape turning in the direction of the noise. Dost paused, focusing as the low moan came again. The noise sent a shiver down the ape's spine. It sounded as if something was in pain. Whatever it was, Dost could tell that the creature was female. She had a hauntingly beautiful voice, even if it was just cries of pain.

"Hello?" Dost asked, eyes widening as the smell of blood suddenly hit his nostrils.

"Hello? Are you hurt?" Dost asked once more, the whole forest going silent, and the pained cries ceased to be.

Curious, but wary, Dost readied his crude sword and moved closer to where he last heard the noise. Fighting through the brush, the ape paused in shock as he saw the strange creature before him.

The creature snapped her head towards him, the strange creature appearing almost ape like in build, yet lean and slender. Lacking any hair except on her head, which was dark in color, she appeared to be a naked ape. Yet she had no snout like the apes had. Such a strange creature she was, very pale, very frail, very beautiful in a disgusting manner.

The female's dark eyes locked onto the ape, to which the male noticed that she had no pupils, no iris, nothing. Her eyes were completely black. The creature opened her thin mouth in a soft, weak hiss, revealing a set of large fangs as she shrank into herself, holding a bundle in her arms close to her chest. It was then Dost noticed the large amount of blood that had spilled from her abdomen, the liquid staining her odd clothing and a bloodied dagger that had lain near her.

She had given birth, but not only that, she had cut the baby from her very own womb. Looking at the bundle, Dost could not see the child within, but noticed that the mother had used a scarf to hold it. He couldn't believe how this creature was still alive much less conscience with all the blood she had lost.

The creature trembled slightly, brow creased in worry and perhaps fear as she dared not move from the strange thing before her, perhaps too weak to move herself.

Dost noticed the creature eyeing his sword in suspicion, and upon observing that the female was no threat, sheathed his sword. He could see the creature visibly relax at that moment, yet she dared not break her hold of the child.

"Are you alright? Where did you come from?" Dost asked, the creature looking at him with confusion and skepticism. Slowly, Dost approached the female only to have her hiss shrilly, the creature spouting strange words that the ape did not understand. Her tone sounded harsh, almost as if she was forcing her beautiful voice to sound threatening. It almost sounded like she had a very thick accent, and Dost could swear that he could make out some words, but they were spoken so fast out of her mouth in that strange tongue that he knew he was only fooling himself.

The hair on the back of the ape's neck rose as he backed off, keeping his distance as he stared at the creature. She seemed much more concerned about her offspring than the wound on her body.

Dost remained quiet, watching the creature coo at the baby in the bundle, debating. He was ordered to kill anything in this area, but he didn't see this strange creature and her infant as a threat. And surely she had nothing to do with the explosion in the mines. Dost briefly looked at the two moons in the sky, and upon looking back noticed that the creature had done the same.

"What is your name?" Dost asked softly as not to startle the creature. She only scrunched her nose at him, as if sniffing the air before speaking in her strange tongue, shaking her head. At somewhat of a loss, Dost placed his arms on his chest, pointing to himself briefly.

"Dost." Dost spoke, the creature's black eyes looking at him oddly, almost in innocent curiosity.

"Dost." Dost spoke again, pointing to himself before pointing to the creature. She remained quiet as Dost motioned towards her. Slowly, a smile graced the creature's lips as she motioned to herself as best she could.

"Kaja."

"Kaja?" Dost asked, the creature nodding.

"Kaja. Dost? Dost?" The creature asked, motioning to the ape who simply nodded in response, "Dost. Kaja." She then motioned to herself again.

Kaja? What kind of name was Kaja? It was such an odd name.

Without warning, Kaja tried to rise to her feet, using a tree for support as she cried, falling to her knees as she held onto the bundle tightly. Kaja then spoke swiftly, sounding almost desperate towards the ape as she looked upon him. Dost shook his head, not understanding.

Kaja then spoke some more, voice sounding as if she were pleading as she struggled to crawl toward the ape, her bloodied arms extending as Dost realized she was offering him the infant.

"What? Oh, no, I..." Dost shook his head, cut off as Kaja now spoke rapidly, almost forcefully as tears began to run down her face, black eyes boring into the ape. But the tears were too dark to be water. It was blood.

Dost shook his head, but found the bundle forced onto him as she smelled the creature's strange scent. Kaja smiled sadly at the ape before her, Dost struggling to hold the baby right. Kaja placed a hand on the infant nestled inside the scarf, and smiled at the male ape.

"Nikita." Kaja spoke softly, Dost looking at her with confusion.

"Nikita." Kaja spoke again, kissing the bundle before backing up, her movements unsteady.

Dost looked at the female before turning his gaze to the infant in the bundle. It didn't make a sound. Was it even alive? Pausing to check, Dost moved the scarf to get a better view of the infant, nearly dropping it as he was what it was.

Inside the scarf was a small wolf, wrapped tightly in the warmth of the fabric, eyes closed and fair fur slightly stained with its mother's blood. Dost looked back to the woman, and panicked upon finding her nowhere in sight. The blood and knife were still there, but Kaja herself had vanished.

Dost groaned inwardly to himself. How was he going to explain this to his mate?

* * *

**...Tada? **


	3. The Mother

"Dost? Dost, what in the world...where did you get that!?" Siruya asked, small eyes staring at the bundle in her mate's arms in disbelief, the ape nearly dropping all the shards of glass she had picked up.

"I don't know what it is, Siruya, but I know it is a baby." Dost replied, Siruya rolling her eyes at her mate's stupidity.

"What do you mean you don't know what it is? Is it from the troop?" Siruya asked, moving towards Dost to get a closer look. The cloth moved slightly as the baby within moved.

"No. It is not a part of the troop. I found it in the forest, away from the mine."

"Alone?"

"Yes." Dost replied. Siruya would never believe the male if he told her the truth.

"Ohh, the poor thing! Here, let me hold the baby." Siruya spoke, arms awaiting the infant as Dost hesitated before giving her the child. If you could even call it that.

"Oh, it's so heavy! Well, helloooo! Aren't you a little-ack!" Siruya screeched in surprize and almost dropped the bundle as the cloth gave way to a small, wolfish head, the small wolf still curled as if it were in its mother's womb.

"Dost! You-you brought a beast into our home! What is wrong with you!?" Siruya screeched, canines showing as Dost raised his hands in defence.

"What would you have me do? Left it to die?" Dost asked, Siruya's rage simmering down, her eyes softening as she looked upon the infant varg. Dost was right. The baby was completely helpless and blind, eyes tightly closed. The white fur that was on the wolf was soft and fluffy, adding to the pup's layer of warmth as it's stout legs curled within itself, a small, chubby belly seeming to make up most of the animal.

"That is true." Siruya replied, piercing her lips together as her nails gently scraped against the pup's ears, warm and fragile. The small wolf made a small whine and tried to move a small paw to bat the thing away, but it's lack of coordination and stubby limbs prevented it from doing so.

"Hello! Hello, there! Hi!" Siruya cooed, the wolf's nose twitching, smelling the ape's odd scent before settling down farther into the scarf to sleep, yawning to reveal a set of small, barely noticeable teeth.

"What is it? A boy, or a girl?" Siruya asked, Dost shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't bother to check." Dost replied, Siruya grunting in response.

"What are you, hmmm? A boy, or-oh, you're a little boy!" Siruya cooed, smiling, "Now, what to call you?"

"We're naming it? What happened to him being a beast? It's not like we can keep him." Dost commented, Siruya looking upon her mate with sudden agitation.

"Oh, hush, you! Of course we can keep him!"

"Keep him? Sacren will kill him! We are not keeping him, Siruya!" Dost argued, his mate baring her canines once more.

"Of course we will, Dost! He is just a baby! Isn't that what you always wanted-what we always wanted?!"

"Of our own blood!"

"And you know as well as I know that that will never happen, Dost. Don't you think that we would have had children by now? Something is wrong!"

"Then we keep on trying, Siruya. I have told you this again, and again, that we will have children."

"And we have been trying for three years! All of the other females have children, but I don't and if this is my only way of having a child so be it!" Siruya hissed, cradling the varg in her arms as she heard her mate sigh.

"And what good would that do? That thing isn't like us, Siruya. You can't treat it like a normal child, you can't teach it warfare, you can't teach it to speak our tongue, you can't flaunt it around all over the territory and say it's your child because it clearly isn't! And the moment Sacren sees him he's going to kill it anyway."

"Then Sacren shall never find out. You wanted a son, now you have him." Siruya stated, Dost sighing heavily.

"We are not keeping him."

"We shall keep him until he is old enough to look after himself. Until that time comes, he is our son." Siruya spoke, Dost falling silent for seconds before turning to leave, pausing at the door.

"His name is Nikita. I am going to report to Sacren that I found nothing in my scouting mission." Dost spoke, remembering the name only because it was so odd. Siruya smiled at her mate before Dost walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Nikita! Oh, you are such a messy boy! Why doesn't Mommy give you a nice, warm bath to clean your fur? How does that sound? Do you like that?" Siruya cooed, Nikita responding by rutching around in the safety of the blanket

"Sarcen. I have come to report." Dost confirmed, the larger ape grunting.

"Report."

"I found nothing, Sacren." Dost lied, Sacren looking upon the small ape with intensity.

"If you found nothing, then why are your hands red with blood?" Sacren asked, Dost noticing the creature's blood on his hands and began to wipe it on his armor.

"Oh, I cut myself in the forest. You know how some of those plants are." Dost replied, Sacren's nostrils flaring, the dominant male taking large intake of air.

"It doesn't smell like your blood, and it certainly isn't lizard blood." Sacren growled, his attention being adverted as the apes slowly returned.

"Report."

"The mine...is lost, Sacren. There are no survivors." A lesser ape replied, voice shaking as Sacren turned towards the male.

"None? What caused the explosion?"

"We...don't know. It seemed to come from a series of connected caverns, but it seemed to have collapsed with the explosion." The ape stuttered, visibly shaking.

"How many dead?" Sacren asked, sighing.

"Ten, Sacren." The lesser male answered, Sacren remaining silent for several seconds.

"Go back up the mines and savage what equipment you can. We must be ready if Gual orders us to fight the cold bloodeds." Sacren ordered, Dost sighing as he and his small troop made their way back up the mines.

"I wonder how Siruya is handling our 'son'?" Dost wondered. He didn't even know what that creature...Kaja...was. Or how something so ape like, yet not could even birth a wolf, much less rip it out of her own womb. He didn't understand. Why would she give Dost her offspring, if that's even what it was? He didn't even know what her baby...his son...Nikita truly was. What was he? What would he become?

* * *

**And what is little Nikita? Only time will tell. Please review and give your opinions! Might have Cynder x OC in later chapters, might not. Have a good day! :)**


End file.
